meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
Flippy gets an A probe
"Flippy gets an A probe" its the first episode of "Happy Tree South Park" Plot The 4 animal crew are waiting for the school bus, Flippy explains the odd nightmare he had the previous night involving aliens abducting him and probing him when he went to bed. Flippy's friends, Toothy and Cuddles, try to convince him that his dream was a reality. Meanwhile, aliens abduct Cub. Script Tree Friends: School day, school day, teacher's golden ru... pops out Toothy: Ah, damn it! My little bear brother's trying to follow me to school again. Cub: Zeeponaner. Toothy: Cub, you can't go school with me. Chortles Flippy: Yeah! go home you little d**do! Toothy: Dude!, don't call my brother a d**do! Cuddles: What's an d**do? Toothy: Well... i don't know at Flippy and points at him and i'll bet Flippy doesn't know either! Flippy: I know what it means! Toothy: Well, what? Flippy: Im not telling you. Cuddles: What's an d**do, Handy? Handy: It's an purple stick that goes inside the mom's v****a. others laugh Flippy: He-yeah, that's what Toothy's little bear brother is all right! swings Cub by his feet, knocking Flippy down. Flippy: Ow! Laughs. Stan: Dude, that kicks butt! Toothy: Yeah, check this one out. Ready Cub?, kick the bear baby! Cub: Don't kick the bear baby. Toothy: Kick the bear baby. kickes Cub like a football and gets launched, he lands and knocks out 4 mailboxes Flippy: Yawns Cuddles: Whoa, Flippy! Looks like you didn't get much sleep last night. Flippy: That's 'cause I was having these... bogus nightmares. Toothy: Really? What about? Flippy: Well, I dreamt that I was lying in my bed... sequence begins Flippy: in the dark, when all of a sudden this bright blue light filled the room. his window, one can see a spaceship land and its light stream in Flippy: Then slowly my bedroom door began to open... Visitor peeks inside. Flippy: and then the next thing I remember, I was being drug through a hallway. Flippy: Weeeakk! Flippy: Then i was laying on a table. [Cartman is laying face down, Visitors lower his pajamas clothes] Flippy: and these scary aliens wanted to operate on me. And they had big heads and big black eyes. Cuddles: Dude! Visitors! Toothy: Totally! Flippy: What? Cuddles: That wasn't a dream Flippy, those were Visitors! Flippy: No, it was just a dream, my mom said so. Cuddles: Visitors are real. Toothy: Yeah, they abduct people and then mutilate cows. Flippy: Oh, shut up guys! You're just trying to make me scared. And it's not working HTF version of Chef appears driving his car, parks and gets out of the car HTF Chef: Hello there, friends. Tree Friends: Hey, Chef. Cuddles: What's gonna be for lunch today, Chef? HTF Chef: Well, today it's Salisbury steak with buttered noodles and a choice of green bean casserole or vegetable medley. Flippy: Kicks butt. HTF Chef: Say, did any of you tree friends see the alien space ship last night? is surprised Flippy: Huh? Toothy: Yes! murderer bear saw it! Flippy: Eh, no, that, that was just a dream. And i'm not murderer, I'm Veteran! HTF Chef: Oh, was it the ones with the big long heads and the black eyes? Flippy: Oh! Cuddles: They took him on their ship. Furry Chef: Oh!, Did they give you an A probe? Flippy: Oh! Toothy: What's an A probe? HTF Chef: That's when they put this big metal hoop-a-joop up yo' butt. Toothy: Whoa! They gave you an A probe Flippy? Flippy: No! Uh-i mean, eh, why would they do that? Cuddles: Dude, they diid, huh? Aliens stuck stuff up your butt! Flippy: NO! Cub: E probe. Flippy: Shut up, d**do! HTF Chef: Well, I gotta get to the cafeteria. You children watch that murder bear now. He could be under alien control. HTF Chef walks back to his car, there is a picture of a Visitor on his shirt with the word "Believe" written under it. Flippy goes catatonic as Chef drives off. Flippy: Oh! Toothy: We told you they were real Cartman. Sorry to hear about your butt. Flippy: God damn it, they didn't do anything to my butt! It was just a dream! bus appears, the 4 tree friends start to file onto the bus Toothy'': ''Why you walkin' so funny Flippy? Flippy: Shut up! waddles by Cub: Oh foonuh bebe. Toothy: No, Cub, go home. Cub: Eeeee! Toothy: This is it. This one's for the game. Cub: Purplor Toothy: Kick the bear baby! kicks Cub, who flies through the first window of the school bus and crashes out the window on the other side.